Roofing materials, such as asphalt shingles, oftentimes contain solid particulates, called “granules,” deposited on an asphaltic base material. The granules can include sand or ceramic materials suitable for blocking ultraviolent light and provide physical protection of the asphaltic base material. These granules are oftentimes dark in color, which are prone to absorbing heat and thus reducing efficiencies of the HVAC systems in the underlying building. Roofing materials are also usually designed to last for several years, but prolonged exposure to sunlight, rain and other outside elements can reduce the average lifespan of the roofing materials. For example, frequent and/or intense rain storms can dislodge shingles from the underlying roof, dislodge the solid particulates from the asphaltic base material or cause buildup of organic material, such as moss, mold and mildew, thereby reducing a solar reflectiveness of the roof.
What is needed, therefore, is a resilient roofing material that can reflect ultraviolet light for an extended period of time.